


The Lady and The Fox

by little_chocolatecosmos



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M, So yeah, it'll eventually get dirty ok, xxx later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_chocolatecosmos/pseuds/little_chocolatecosmos
Summary: Fox shinsuke au inspired by a comic I read





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own gintama

A young girl that appeared to be around six years of age was wandering around the poor village. As long as she could remember she was an orphan. She didn’t even know who her parents were. All she knew was that her name was Tsukuyo. She barely got by day by day. One day she was walking by a grocer’s stall. Another poor kid of the village swooped an apple. The owner saw something suspicious going on and saw Tsukuyo standing.

“You little brat! You just stole an apple right?!” he yelled.

“I didn’t!”

“You liar! Why I oughta!” He marched towards Tsukuyo.

Immediately realizing the situation, she ran. She heard the man yelling at her and continued running. She ran deep into a nearby forest. She stopped once she made sure the man wouldn’t be able to find her. She sat down and put her back against the tree.

“Are you okay?”

She instinctively got up and turned around. There was a young boy with dark purple hair and green eyes. He had a expressionless face. “Who are ya?” She got a nearby twig and held it up.

Without a word, he walked up to her. She held onto the twig just incase. He bent his knees and touched her foot. There were scratches and blood all over her feet. “You’re hurt.”

Her cheeks turned red. She quickly removed her foot from his hand. “Why are ya touchin’ me?!”

He met her eyes. “Because you’re hurt.

“I-I’m gonna go!” Before she could leave he took her hand and sat her down. “What do ya think yer doin’?”

He took out a roll of bandage and wrapped it around her feet. “It’s not good to walk around barefoot with wounds.” She silently took the treatment. 

“What are ya doin’ so deep in tha forest anyway?”

“Just. You?”

“Just.” He finished bandaging her feet up.

“Thank ya.” She got up. 

“Wait.” The boy took his shoes off and put them on her.

“What ‘bout ya? It’s okay. I don’t need yer shoes.”

“Take them don’t worry. Hey, what’s your name?”

“Tsukuyo. Yers?”

“Takasugi Shinsuke.”

“Is it alright fer me ta call ya by yer name?”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks again Shinsuke. I gotta go now. I’ll come here again tomorrow.” She waved at him and ran off.

“What an interesting girl.” His body disappeared deeper into the forest.

 

.

 

It was the next day and Tsukuyo was wandering a different part of town. An old lady that treats Tsukuyo nicely was talking with some other townsperson. She overheard their conversation.

“Did you hear? Someone said they saw a fox in the forest!” the townsperson said.

“My goodness is that true? I thought we got rid of all the foxes. I’m worried for our businesses if the foxes are returning.”

“Don’t worry,” a man spoke up. “We’ll hunt ‘em down and kill ‘em all if we find any. Ain’t no foxes ruining things for our town. Things are hard for us as it is.”

“That’s true. It’s nice to know we have such reliable men in our town” the old lady giggled. The old lady looked behind the townspeople and saw Tsukuyo. She called out to her. “Tsukuyo darling won’t you come here?” Tsukuyo quietly walked up to her. She noticed the shoes on her feet. “Did someone give that to you?” Tsukuyo nodded. “My I was wondering where you went last night. You’re always welcome to spend the night.”

“It’s okay.”

The old lady patted her on the head with a smile. “You’re such a strong and brave little girl.” She went back into the store and brought out onigiri. “Here you go this is for you. If you want to come by tonight feel free to.”

Tsukuyo graciously took the onigiri from her and bowed her head in thanks. She headed towards the forest. 

Shinsuke was sitting on a branch waiting for Tsukuyo to come visit. He was warned by the other foxes not to get close to humans because he’ll end up betrayed by them but he didn’t care. He didn’t sense any bad intentions from Tsukuyo.

“Shinsuke!”

He lept down at her voice. “I’m here.”

She smiled at him. “I wanted ta show my thanks ta ya.” She showed him the onigiri.

“It’s okay. You can have it all.” His stomach grumbled at the wrong moment. His cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

She gave him half of the onigiri. “Let’s eat.” They sat down and enjoyed the food together. Afterwards they were lying down on the grass looking at the clear blue sky. Tsukuyo pointed at a cloud. “That kinda looks like a dog.”

Shinsuke pointed at the cloud next to it. “That one looks like a butterfly.”

“It does.” They continued looking at clouds. Even though they weren’t doing much, it felt nice being together. Spending time together took away the loneliness that awaited her.

“Hey is it okay for you to be here this late? Won’t your parents worry?” he asked.

“I don’t have parents.”

“Oh...I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. What ‘bout ya? Won’t yer parents worry?”

“I...don’t really have parents either.”

“I’m sorry. Where do ya sleep then?”

“I have a place. What about you?”

“I try to find places.”

He looked at her. “Would you like to come with me?”

She looked at him. “Go with you? Where?”

“To where I sleep.” He led her to the abandoned house he stays at. A loud thud was heard in the house. “Katsura what are you doing?” Shinsuke asked.

A young boy with black hair tied up in a ponytail came out. “Oh Takasugi you’re home. Who’s this? A friend of yours?”

“Yeah, her name’s Tsukuyo. You don’t mind if she sticks around right?”

“I don’t mind. Nice to meet you Tsukuyo. My name’s Katsura Kotarou.” 

“Hi, nice ta meet ya too.”

“Are you one of us?”

“One of you?”

Shinsuke elbowed his side. “Humans aren’t supposed to know,” he whispered into his ear.

Like Shinsuke, Katsura was also a fox. “Oh, she’s a human? I didn’t know. I assumed since you brought her here she’d be one of us.” They were so busy whispering to each other, they didn’t notice Tsukuyo walk inside the house to check it out.

When she entered the place she noticed how rundown the place was. Even though the place wasn’t in very good condition, it was far better than any place she spent the night at. There were two worn down futons on the floor. She kneeled down to feel it. She never had the luxury to feel one before.

“Have you ever slept on one?” Shinsuke sat down next to her. She shook her head. “Well you can sleep on it tonight.”

Katsura prepared dinner for the three of them using ingredients he foraged. Shinsuke and Tsukuyo helped gather wood to start a fire. The three had a nice meal together. For once Tsukuyo felt “at home”. It was now time for them to sleep. Shinsuke decided to share a futon with Katsura that way Tsukuyo could sleep on his. Katsura knocked out quickly. He started tossing and kicking Shinsuke in his sleep causing Shinsuke to get irritated.

“Shinsuke,” Tsukuyo whispered. He turned around and saw her motioning to come closer. He rolled over to her.

“What is it?” he whispered back. Without a word, she put the blanket over them. He felt his face heat up.

“It looked like Katsura was botherin’ ya.”

“I-It’s okay. You don’t need to worry about me.” He was about to go back to Katsura’s futon but she held him by the arm.

“It’s okay. Ya were kind enough ta lend me yer futon. Let’s sleep together,” she said with a warm smile. He sheepishly nodded. She scooted her head over so he could put his head on the pillow also. “I think this is what it feels ta be at home. It feels nice.”

Shinsuke’s heart went out to her. He knew what it felt like without a family. He at least had Katsura but he noticed Tsukuyo had nobody. He wanted to be there for her. Filled with determination he grabbed her hand. “We’ll be your home from now.”

“Will that be okay?”

“Of course! We’ll always be together.” She gave him a hug as her way of saying thanks. Shinsuke got flustered and didn’t know what to do so he awkwardly put his arm around her also. The two fell asleep in each other’s arms while Katsura slept on the other futon with a snot bubble coming out of his nose.

What began as Tsukuyo visiting Shinsuke and Katsura’s hideout turned to be her temporary home for a little over a year now. It was now winter and the three of them huddled around a fire. All of a sudden the topic of oranges came up.

“What do oranges tastes like?” Katsura asked.

“Ya never had an orange before?” Katsura shook his head. “What ‘bout ya Shinsuke?”

“Me neither.”

Tsukuyo stood up. “I’ve decided I’ll be bringin’ some oranges fer ya guys. They’re really tasty especially during the winter time! Wait right here I’ll bring some.”

“Tsukuyo wait.” Shinsuke walked up to her and wrapped a scarf around her. “Don’t get a cold.”

“Thanks.” Tsukuyo took her time walking back to town. She enjoyed the view of the forest covered in glittering snow. As she was walking she noticed another kid. As she got closer she noticed it was the same kid who stole the apple long ago. He looked like he was freezing to death. “Oi are ya okay?”

His teeth was clattering and he looked towards Tsukuyo. He recognized her as the girl he saw when he stole the apple that day. “I-It’s you!”

“Ya yer that kid that stole an apple.”

“Why didn’t you tell on me?” After he had stolen the apple he hid behind another home nearby. He saw the man yelling at Tsukuyo and saw she didn’t say anything to the very end. When Tsukuyo was running away they made eye contact. She could’ve easily ratted him out but in the end she didn’t.

“Ya were hungry right? I know how ya feel but ya shouldn’t go around doin’ that. There’s this nice lady I can introduce ya ta. She gives lots of yummy meals ‘n she’s kind.” She wrapped the haori Katsura had made for her around him. “It’s cold. Stay safe.”

The boy blushed. He had developed a puppy love for her ever since that day. “W-Wait! Can I come with you?” Tsukuyo nodded and he tagged along. 

When she got back to town the old lady greeted her warmly. Tsukuyo introduced the boy to the old lady and she asked him if he’d like to stay. He nodded his head and it was decided that he was going to live with the old lady. Before Tsukuyo left, she received a basket full of oranges from the old lady. She thanked her and left.

“I wonder where that little girl’s been staying. She hasn’t been around in town this past year.”

The old lady’s comment made him wonder.  _ Where could a young girl like her be staying? _

Shinsuke was in the house alone airing the futons out. He heard howling and involuntarily his fox ears and tails popped up. He had dark purple ears and a bushy dark purple tail with white at the very tip. All of a sudden he heard something drop at the doorway and saw Tsukuyo with a shocked expression. “Tsukuyo!” He ran over to her.

“Shinsuke...What is this? Ya have fox ears ‘n a tail!”

He was afraid she was going to be scared and run away from him. “T-This is…” He couldn’t think of an explanation. Then he felt cold hands on his ears. He jumped in shock.

She quickly took her hands off. “Sorry. They just looked really warm ‘n soft.”

“You’re not...afraid of me?”

“Nope! Yer still ya, Shinsuke. Kind ‘n gentle.” She bent down to pick up the oranges. He helped her pick them up.

Just then the back of their lefts hands started glowing. A pattern of a maple leaf glowed on her left hand while a butterfly pattern glowed on his left hand. “What is this?” they wondered.

“You two are bound to each other.” Katsura walked in.

“Oi what do you mean?”

“My grandma told me that if a human of the opposite gender discovers that you’re a fox you must marry them. If you guys don’t hurry up and get married as adults, bad stuff will start happening to both of you.”

Tsukuyo’s cheeks turned red. “M-Marry?! Aren’t people who love each other supposed ta marry?”

Shinsuke was blushing. Even though they were only kids, the thought of Tsukuyo becoming his bride made his heart flutter. He definitely had a crush on her. “I’ll become a groom worthy of you Tsukuyo!” he exclaimed. “Please marry me when we’re older!” Tsukuyo shyly nodded her head.

“Smart decision you two.”

 

.

 

It had been a couple weeks when Tsukuyo showed back up in town. She visited the old lady and presented her a basket full of fresh vegetables. “My goodness Tsukuyo! Where did you get such nice vegetables?”

“I scouted around. Thank ya fer always bein’ so kind ta me.” 

The boy peeked and saw the old lady and Tsukuyo engaged in a conversation. After talking for about twenty minutes, Tsukuyo got up to leave. The old lady sent her off with a variety of fruits this time. The boy quickly slipped out and quietly trailed Tsukuyo. 

Tsukuyo was walking and noticed a baby bird had fallen from the nest. The bird’s mother didn’t seem to be in the nest at the moment so she decided to help it. She carefully scooped the baby bird with her hand. She put the bird in her scarf to keep it safe and started climbing the tree. She successfully put the bird back into the nest. Unfortunately she lost her grip and started to fall. The boy was going to run to help her but noticed something extremely fast run towards her. Her body landed on top of the body. The boy was surprised when he saw Shinsuke with his ears and tail out.  _ A fox? He looks human too. What is going on? _

“Tsukuyo are you okay?!”

“I’m okay what ‘bout ya Shinsuke?”

“I’m okay don’t worry about me.” He helped her up and dusted the snow off of her. “What were you thinking? You could’ve gotten seriously injured!”

“It’s okay tha snow would’ve cushioned my fall.”

“Jeez, you make me worry.” He took the basket from her and held out his other hand. He looked the other way, embarrassed. She held onto his hand and they walked back home.

The boy was angry. Angry that she was close to some fox. He followed them all the way to the abandoned house. “I’m going to save her.” He knew that the townspeople were worried about foxes returning near the area so he decided to leak some information to one of the hunters. It was now only a matter of time before Shinsuke got caught.

Late into the night when they were asleep, Shinsuke and Katsura’s ears started twitching. They heard many footsteps coming their way. Shinsuke gently shook Tsukuyo awake. “Hng. What’s wrong Shinsuke?” Tsukuyo rubbed her eyes.

“Tsukuyo we have to go right now. I sense something bad.”

It was too late. A group of men bashed through the door. “Foxies~ Where are ye? I know you guys are hiding in ‘ere.” Tsukuyo was now fully awake. She urged Shinsuke and Katsura to run away.

“What about you?!” He refused to leave her behind.

“I’ll be okay.”

“I’m not going without you.” Before he could say anymore, Tsukuyo ran out to distract them.

“Oi! I think I just heard something!” one of the men yelled.

“Follow it!” Footsteps moved towards the direction Tsukuyo ran towards.

Katsura put his hand on Shinsuke’s shoulder “Takasugi we have to go. We can’t let her efforts go to waste.”

Shinsuke shrugged him off. He wasn’t listening to Katsura. “I’m going to get her.” Katsura held him by the arms and forcibly dragged him off. “Stop! Tsukuyo! We have to get Tsukuyo!”

Tsukuyo was running the opposite direction from them. Eventually the adults caught up to her. They surrounded her and realized it was only her. The man that owned the grocer stall walked up to her. “You little wench. You first steal from me now you are hiding the foxes? Where are they?!”

“There’s none!”

“I’ll handle her guys. You guys continue looking.” The rest of the men left them alone. He grabbed her by the collar. “I know how you can repay the damn apple.” She was lifted off the ground.

“Let go of me!” she swung her legs.

“Shut up you stupid brat!”

 

.

 

Shinsuke and Katsura were at a dead end and heard footsteps approaching. Thanks to Tsukuyo buying some time they were able to escape so far but now they were stuck. Then a kid with silver fox ears and tail popped up from behind. “Oi there’s a secret passage but I don’t know if I feel like telling you.” This kid already irritated them.

“That’s not nice of you Gintoki.” A man appeared behind the kid and punched him in the head. He had long sandy hair. “You two are foxes am I correct?” They nodded. “We are foxes too. Why don’t you come follow me? I’ll help you escape.”

Many months passed since the incident. Life may have moved on but Shinsuke’s heart never did. He along with Katsura joined the school the mysterious man taught at. Just like them, the rest of the orphans were foxes too. The mysterious man named, Shouyou, became their sensei. Shinsuke was drawn to his philosophies. After being separated from Tsukuyo who he treasured so much, Shouyou was the next person to become really important to him.

“Let me ask you this why do you wish to become so strong?” Shouyou asked.

“Sensei, I have someone I’d like to protect. I’m going to grow strong and find her again.”

Shouyou smiled at Shinsuke. “You’re going to make a fine and strong samurai.”

Shinsuke worked hard to become really strong, hoping to eventually find Tsukuyo again. When that awaited day comes, he wasn’t going to let her slip through his fingers ever again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is sex in this skip the part if you don't wanna read

Many seasons came and went by. During that time a lot of foxes were killed because they were in demand. Humans wanted fox fur or their meat to fulfill their greedy desires. One night Shouyou got captured by a group of humans. Shinsuke, Katsura, and Gintoki went to try to save their sensei. During the rescue mission Shinsuke’s left eye got taken away by sword. A human had stabbed him in the eye. In the end they rescue was unsuccessful. Ever since then Shinsuke went on his own path and never gave up looking for Tsukuyo.

 

Shinsuke eventually set up his own trading company called, Kiheitai Trading Co. The Kiheitai became one of the biggest trading companies worldwide. Shinsuke got into the trading business because he figured it would be his best chance to find any sort of information about Tsukuyo. He may have lost his childhood friends but he made new allies through his business. While learning about the business he met a guy named Bansai. They became good friends and he became the third person to understand him. Along the way he took in a girl named Matako. He saved her and ever since she’s developed a huge crush for him. Shinsuke gave no attention to her commotions about him.  He had Bansai, Matako, and Takechi Henpeita help him out with his company. Despite having so many people by his side, he still felt empty without her. No one would be able to take Tsukuyo’s place. 

 

The man ended up selling Tsukuyo into the red light district for a huge sum of money. She spent many nights missing the days she spent with Shinsuke. She hated being in Yoshiwara. She was rebellious and preferred death over becoming a prostitute until she met Hinowa. Willing to bear the burden on her tiny shoulders, she asked a widely feared ninja named, Jiraia, to teach her how to fight. In exchange for teaching her he required that she throw her womanhood away. Told her to give up being a woman for the rest of her life. Far more desperate to protect than to keep her promise with Shinsuke, she decided to close that part of her heart for good. Many years passed by. Appearance-wise, she blossomed into a breathtakingly beautiful young woman with two scars on her face and a curvaceous body. Personality-wise, her golden heart kept growing bigger despite the way life treated her. She was called the Shinigami tayuu but she didn’t offer services. Ironically she was still a virgin. She was the leader of the Hyakka, an all female paramilitary force. She took women who were discarded or who didn’t want to become prostitutes under her wings. Just like Shinsuke, she too lost her sensei. Time to time Shinsuke popped up in her thoughts. She quickly tried to suppress those feelings that still haunted her. She knew she gave up being a woman but her emotions got shaken up at the thought of him.

 

It hadn’t been long since Yoshiwara turned into a free independent city. Tsukuyo and Hinowa fought hard to set Yoshiwara free from the binds of Housen. After gaining freedom, it became much more important for the Hyakka to keep the town in order. Thanks to some connections, Shinsuke was currently in Yoshiwara to sell some kiserus. He used a kiseru himself and made sure to produce them at the highest quality. He remembered when he was last at Yoshiwara. Ten years had went by and the town definitely changed. What didn’t change was his popularity with women. All the women chose him over Gintoki then and the women were still flocking to him now. He always rejected all their advances and didn’t plan on accepting any anytime soon.

 

Tsukuyo was patrolling the town, making sure everything was in order. A courtesan noticed Tsukuyo and ran up to her. “Tsukuyo-san~ There’s this man selling such nice kiserus on the other street. You should go check him out. He’s so handsome too all the girls are fawning over him.”

 

“I could look into a brand new one. Thanks fer tha information.” She decided to check it out. When she arrived at the location all she could see were the backs of the courtesans so she decided to wait.

 

“I must get going now, if you’ll excuse me” Shinsuke packed up his things, he was tired of the women surrounding him. He barely made it through the crowd then locked eyes with her. The one woman he’s been searching for this entire time. Tsukuyo realized who she was looking at. “Tsu-” before he could completely say her name, she turned her back and ran away. “Tsukuyo, wait!” He chased after her.

 

_ Don’t! Don’t come any closer ta me. Yer shakin’ up my feelin’s!  _ She ran even faster. Seita was leisurely walking around when he noticed Tsukuyo getting chased by a man.

 

“Tsukuyo-nee’s being chased.” He ran after them and latched onto Shinsuke’s leg. “Who are you?! Why do you keep chasing Tsukuyo-nee?”

 

“Let go of my leg. I have to talk to Tsukuyo!” She was slipping away from his life once again. “No...don’t go Tsukuyo.” He could feel his heart being torn to pieces all over again.

 

Seita heard Shinsuke say Tsukuyo name and looked up at him. “Eh? You know Tsukuyo-nee?”

 

Shinsuke’s brain snapped back into reality. “She’s my bride.”

 

“What?!” He immediately took Shinsuke to Hinowa. They introduced themselves and went into a room to further discuss things.

 

“Seita told me that you claimed Tsukuyo to be your bride. Is this true?”

 

“Yes. I cannot reveal how it came to be but it is true. I have never looked at another woman besides Tsukuyo and I never will. I don’t understand why she ran away from me.” Hinowa could tell how heartbroken he was. She offered him a cup of tea and calmly told him what had happened to Tsukuyo ever since she arrived to Yoshiwara. As he listened to everything, fury kept building within him. He wanted to slice down the man who sold her here, beat her sensei that only saw her as his creation but even more than that he wanted to beat himself up. “It’s all my fault. Only if I had her escape with me that day, none of this would’ve happened.”

 

Hinowa shook her head. “She always hoped you were safe you know. Every night when I passed by her room when she first came here, I’d hear her say she hoped you were safe. Whenever I asked who you were all she did was blush and not reply. She was a cute little girl but also quite stubborn.” Hinowa smiled. “She still is. She’s so selfless and never takes care of herself. We all worry about her a lot. I don’t want Tsukuyo to stay here forever. I wish she’d find her own happiness and leave this place. After meeting you Takasugi-san, you just may be it.”

 

After they finished conversing, Shinsuke walked back out onto the bustling streets of Yoshiwara. He saw Tsukuyo leaning against a wall smoking her kiseru. He silently walked up to her. “Tsukuyo.”

 

“Wha-!” Tsukuyo jumped in surprise. She was going to walk away until she heard him speak.

 

“Please wait. I only wish to speak with you.” She looked him in the eye and nodded. They walked to a less crowded area and sat down on a bench. “I visited Hinowa-san and I’ve heard everything. I’m so sorry Tsukuyo.”

 

“It’s...not yer fault. I’m just really glad yer okay,” she confessed. He was happy to get a glimpse of her true feelings.

 

“I want to be part of your life again. Will you give me a chance?”

 

She wanted to be a part of his life again also but she couldn’t allow herself such happiness. “...Shinsuke it’s best we don’t see each other again. This will be tha last time we see each other again. I hope ya have a good life.” She abruptly stood up and turned away from him. She could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes.

 

“Tsukuyo, I won’t give up on you. On us.”

 

_ Don’t get close to me. It’ll only hurt ya.  _ “Please, stop. Just tha thought of ya or seein’ ya right now makes me confused. It makes my heart feel all weird! My resolve weakens when it comes ta ya. I beg of ya let me be.” It pained him to hear her say such things but he understood why she was thinking this way. “I gotta get back ta work. I hope ya have a happy life.”

 

Shinsuke stood up, “I’m going to be coming back again next week! I’ll be waiting for you even if I have to wait all night long!” he yelled at her as she ran back to work. Tsukuyo heard him but already knew she wouldn’t go see him.

 

A week had gone by and Shinsuke kept his word. He left a message to Hinowa saying he’ll be waiting at the place they talked. Tsukuyo came back home for a small break. Hinowa came out. “Takasugi-san said he’ll be waiting for you at the bench.”

 

“I won’t be goin’.”

 

“Tsukuyo…”

 

“I’ll be in my room if ya need me.” She went into her room and closed the door after her. She looked out the window. When she was on her way back home there was a light drizzle but now it was pouring. “There’s no way he’d still be waitin’. I’m sure he left.” An hour passed by and this uneasy feeling wouldn’t leave her. “He still wouldn’t be there...right?” She couldn’t sit still anymore. She grabbed an umbrella then walked to the bench. Her eyes widened in disbelief when she saw him sitting there. He was soaked head to toe. She quickly put her umbrella over him. “What are ya doin’ ya fool?” Her heart hurt seeing him in this state. She wish she came sooner to check whether he was here or not.

 

A small smile formed on his lips. “You came for me.”

 

“I told ya not ta come. Why are you still waitin’?” she became teary-eyed. 

 

“I told you I’d wait. It didn’t matter how many days, week, months, years, lifetimes would pass. I’d wait for you forever.”

 

“Ya really are a silly man.” She grabbed his hand and rented a room. She got a towel to dry him off with.

 

“You don’t have to dry me off.”

 

She sat him down on the bed. “Ya got wet waitin’ fer me. Stay still.” Shinsuke happily let Tsukuyo pamper him. He was so happy his ears and tail popped out. She smiled remembering when she touched them for the first time. “Achoo!”

 

“Tsukuyo let me dry you off now. You got wet covering me.” He turned around half-naked. Coming to realization that he was naked, she refused his offer.

 

“I-It’s okay! I can dry myself when I go back home!”

 

“Who knows when you’ll go back? The rain won’t stop.” He got the towel and approached her.

 

“Wait, Shinsuke!” His tail brushed up her leg which tickled her. “Pft!” She covered her mouth trying to contain her laughter. He started to dry her up. As he was drying her his tail kept tickling her and she couldn’t contain her laughter anymore. Losing balance, she fell on her back causing Shinsuke to fall down with her. He didn’t want to crush her so he quickly planted his hands beside her. Their eyes locked and hearts were thumping. His face started getting closer to hers. “Shinsuke, no.”

 

“Tsukuyo, please listen to me. You’re not alone anymore so don’t handle things on your own. Rely on me. I wish to be your strength. I want to protect you and be with you through all the ups and downs. I won’t let you out of my sight ever again.”

 

“Shinsuke…” She put her hands on his chest. Tears fell down her eyes. She had always tried to handle everything alone. Meeting Shinsuke briefly changed her life and it was the happiest moments of her life.

 

“It’s okay to lean on me. When you cry, I’ll wipe away those tears. When you laugh, I’ll make you laugh even harder. I’ll be next to you through everything.” He kissed her her eyes. His kisses felt warm and full of love. The feeling of feeling at home with each other never died out even after years of separation. He softly gazed into her eyes then pressed his lips onto hers. Her hands went to his shoulders. After they kissed they stared into each other’s eyes again. “I’m sorry. I just...I-”

 

She kissed him again. She didn’t know why but it felt right. He melted into her kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. Their kisses slowly intensified. He snaked his hand and cupped her breasts. He could feel how cold they were through the kimono. Tsukuyo let out a whimper as he kept playing with her breasts. He hastily peeled her kimono off of her, stripping her down to her bra and underwear. She pulled the rest of his kimono down leaving him in his boxers. She inspected his body carefully. He felt bashful under her attentive eyes. She put her hand on his eight pack abs and took her time feeling him. Her hands roamed from his abs to his biceps, chest, everywhere he could think of. Her touches alone were sending jolts of electricity all over his body. He put his hand on her bra and tugged on it. He didn’t know how taking off a bra worked. Tsukuyo giggled in the kisses. She guided his hands to the hook and helped him unfasten the bra. The bra fell onto the floor.

 

“Let me warm you up,” he growled. He hungrily captured her nipple with his mouth.

 

“Ah! Shinsuke!” The sounds of Shinsuke sucking on her nipples and Tsukuyo moaning drained out the sound of rain. Her nipples were fully erect just the way he wanted. He put his hands on the nipples and played around. He tweaked, pinched, lightly pulled on them causing Tsukuyo to moan louder. He parted her legs with his knee. He positioned his body in between her legs then put his hand on her entrance. He felt her wetness through the underwear. He used the palm of his hand to grind it around in a circular motion. “Ah, ah! Shinsuke!” Her body, her moans were making his dick throb so hard it was painful. He wanted to shove his dick inside of her. She took his hand off of her entrance. She sat up and pulled down his boxers. His dick bounced free. The sight of it alone made her wetter. She sat on him and straddled him with both legs. She rocked her hips back and forth on his dick. Screw foreplay both of them wanted to feel each other this instant. “Mm, ah, ah, Shinsuke, I don’t wanna wait anymore.” 

 

“I can’t anymore either Tsukuyo!” He ripped her underwear off of her making her gasp. “I’ll buy you a new one.” He positioned his dick at her entrance and penetrated in one swift motion. They were no longer virgins anymore.

 

“AH!” Tsukuyo cried out. He didn’t slowly enter inside of her like she thought he would. This sudden penetration was a pleasant but also painful surprise. She let her insides adjust to his dick. Having his huge dick stretch her out felt so hot. She could feel it throbbing inside of her. She leaned back and planted the palm of her hands and her feet on the bed. She started moving her hips. “Ah, mmn, ah, ah~ Ah!”

 

Shinsuke watched her go up and down his dick. It was such a sexy sight. He wanted to continue pleasing her. He grabbed her legs and spread it apart even further so that he could get a better look.

 

“Ah, ah! Shinsuke, no! I’m so embarrassed! Ah, ah, ah!” Despite her embarrassment, her walls got tighter around him and her thrusts became faster.

 

“Ah, ah! You’re so beautiful Tsukuyo. The most beautiful woman in the entire world.” He matched her rhythm and started thrusting.

 

“AH, AH! SHINSUKE, AH!” He laid her down with her legs fully spread out. He kept his grip on her inner thighs and started ramming into her. “AH, SHINSUKE, AH!” her voice was starting to get higher. She put her fingers in his dark purple hair and pulled him down for a kiss. He felt her walls contract around him even more letting him know she was about to come soon. He grabbed her ass and hoisted the lower half of her body off the bed. The angle he lifted her up at allowed him to hammer in her even deeper. She broke off the kiss. “AH, AH, AH, SHINSUKE, AH, AH, AH! I’M SO HOT. AH, AH, YOUR DICK FEELS SO GOOD!” 

 

“Nngh! Tsukuyo you’re squeezing me so tight! Ah, ah! I’m going to come soon!”

 

“AH! AH! Come fer me! AH!” she squeaked. Before she could tell him she was coming, pleasure took control of her body. Her body twitched as she came all over his dick.

 

As soon as she came, he came inside of her also. “Ah, ah, ah. TSUKUYO!” He slowly thrusted in her as he released himself. His cum spurting inside of her set her on fire. 

 

“Ah, ah. Shinsuke, ah.”

 

Shinsuke rested his body on top of hers. He didn’t want to leave the warmth of her just yet. “Am I heavy?” She shook her head. He moved her bangs to take a better look at the woman he loves. She was truly stunning inside and out. They looked at each other with a loving gaze. “You’re really the most beautiful woman inside and out.” He slowly took his dick out of her and laid down next to her. He brought his body towards her for a cuddle. “I’ve missed you so much. All my years of trying to search you finally paid off.”

 

She couldn’t restrain her emotions any longer. She knew she loved him also. He was the only one that could shake up her emotions. She was conflicted. She wanted to show him how she felt but at the same time she wondered whether it would really be okay for her to have this kind of happiness. 

 

He could tell she was conflicted. A small smile curled up on his lips. “I love you Tsukuyo. I’m going to show you how much I love you all night long.” He got on top of her.

 

Tsukuyo blushed. “S-Shinsuke!” He bent down and sucked her collarbone. Her hands gripped onto his shoulders. He slowly slipped his hand down her body down to her entrance. He used two fingers to rub up and down, trying to stimulate her again. “Ah, ah! Shinsuke!” It didn’t take long for her to get wet again. Shinsuke himself was getting hard again at Tsukuyo’s arousal. She smirked and grabbed his dick with her hand and moved her hand up and down.

 

He mustered all his strength from collapsing on top of her. “Ah! Tsukuyo!” he gruntled. She was the only one that could drive him crazy.

 

“Simply returnin’ tha favor, darlin’,” she whispered into his ear in a low seductive voice. They spent the night having sex over and over again to show their love for each other and to make up for all those years they’ve been separated.

 

Morning came and the sun was shining bright.  _ Ugh it’s morning.  _ Shinsuke loathed the sun because it would take Tsukuyo away from him. He opened his eye. A blurry Tsukuyo turned crystal clear. She had a small smile on her face as she was sleeping. The way the sun hit her made her hair shine gold and her beautiful smooth skin glow.  _ So beautiful.  _ His eyes wandered towards her body. There were hickeys and marks from grasping all over her body from the previous night. He blushed at the sight of it because it reminded him of all their love making sessions. He brushed his finger down her side causing her to move in her sleep. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Shinsuke smiling at her.

 

“Mm, Shinsuke.”

 

“Good morning Tsukuyo.” He kissed her on the forehead.

 

Tsukuyo fully woke up and saw his naked body. He too had marks all over his body. Bite marks and hickeys from Tsukuyo. He enjoyed seeing her marks all over his body. She was the only one he would allow to do all these naughty things to him. Her face turned red.  _ I can’t believe I did all of that to him! _

 

Shinsuke chuckled. “Don’t worry they don’t hurt. I quite enjoy all these marks you left all over me. Only you can do such things to me. Are you alright? I wasn’t too hard on you was I?” 

 

“Yer tha only one that could put these marks on me too. I’m all yers. I’m fine. Just might not be able to walk completely straight” she giggled.

 

“I’ll be your legs and carry you around everywhere.” He brought her body to his. “I don’t want you to leave. Don’t leave me.” He buried his head into her chest.

 

The sudden gesture caught her off guard. “Shinsuke” she laughed. “That tickles!” He snuggled his head back and forth to tickle her even more. She put her fingers in his hair and combed through his hair. “I gotta work ‘n so do ya.”

 

He groaned. “I know.” Only in front of Tsukuyo he can become childish. “Have breakfast with me before you go?” She agreed. For a change of pace he took her out of Yoshiwara. They went to a family restaurant and ordered small stacks fluffy pancakes. Their peaceful breakfast got interrupted by a rude guest.

 

“Oi Takasugi. Eh? You’re with a girl? I thought you didn’t have any interest in women.” A man with permed silver hair and red eyes appeared. He was picking his nose with his pinky. “Oh you’ve snagged a nice one too. How about it lady? Why don’t you let me make you excited in more than one ways?” Tsukuyo rolled her eyes and ignored him.

 

Shinsuke moved his head so he’d block the man from oogling Tsukuyo. “What do you want Gintoki?” he snapped.

 

Gintoki sat down next to Tsukuyo. “Can ya not sit here? Continue standin’.”

 

“Oh kinda cold. I dig that.” Shinsuke got pissed. He grabbed Gintoki’s arm and tossed him out of the seat. He sat down next to Tsukuyo and put his arm around her shoulders. They were both blushing at the public display of affection. Gintoki sat at the seat Shinsuke was sitting in. “Oi you can let go of her now. It’s irritating to see happy couples.”

 

Shinsuke ignored his request. “Why are you bothering us?”

 

“It’s about sensei. I found some new information about him.” He eyed Tsukuyo. 

 

“She’s fine. She knows about sensei and my true identity.”

 

“Oh so this is the one Zura talked about. Your bride.” He snickered. “Oi lady feel free to break that contract and come to me.”

 

“I have no intentions on leavin’ Shinsuke. I love ‘im” she calmly said as she sipped her tea.

 

Shinsuke’s heart jumped out of his chest when she said he loved him too.

 

“Sheesh it was just a joke. Your contract with him can’t be broken anyways. The only way you can come out of it is if you don’t marry him by the time he turns thirty. He’ll die then. It’s interesting how you guys aren’t married yet though. We’re already twenty nine years old.”

 

Shinsuke facepalmed. He hadn’t told Tsukuyo if they didn’t get married by his 30th birthday he’d die. He didn’t want to pressure her into marriage for the sake of contract but wanted her to truly love him and want to spend the rest of her life with him.  _ This dumbass can’t keep his mouth shut.  _ She looked at Shinsuke with a bewildered expression. “Tsukuyo I’ll tell you everything later” he whispered. She believed in him and nodded.

 

“Back to sensei. I found out he’s still alive.”

 

“How could it be? We saw his head cut off by those bastards.”

 

“He’s the legendary immortal fox named Utsuro. Long ago when our kind and humans lived in harmony everything went well. One day humans started getting greedy for his immortal blood and chased him down. He’s been killed over and over again. Our sensei seems to be one of his personalities. Zura said he heard that Utsuro wants to get revenge on the humans and put an end to them.” 

 

In the end Shinsuke agreed that he’d join his old friends once more and put a stop to Utsuro. He was walking Tsukuyo back. “Don’t have such a sad smile on your face. I’ll be fine” he squeezed her hand.

 

“How can I not be? Ya didn’t even tell me ‘bout what will happen if I don’t marry ya,” she said quietly. 

 

“I didn’t want you to feel obligated to marry me. I want you to marry me because you love me and want to be with me forever.”

 

“Yer a fool. Do I look like someone who’d marry ya out of obligation?” She was partially hurt he’d really think she’d marry him for some contract that was made that day.

 

Shinsuke realized that he thought wrong.  _ Of course. She wasn’t that kind of woman. She was a strong individual who made choices based on her own thoughts and emotions. She wouldn’t give into anyone not even him if it went against her feelings and thoughts. I’m so stupid.  _ “Tsuku-” she had hugged him.

 

She put her head on his shoulder and lightly hit his hard chest. “Yer an idiot. Shinsuke yer an idiot!”

 

He patted her head. “I’m stupid. I’m sorry. I know you wouldn’t ever do that. I take back what I said.”

 

She turned her face to look at him. “If I were ta marry ya, it’s because I love ya ‘n wanna spend tha rest of my life with ya.”

 

He smiled at her. “I know.”

 

“Ya know I love ya right?”

 

He looked at her, shocked. “Is this what I think it means?”

 

“N-Not definite yet! It’s nice to consider it” she avoided his eye.

 

His was beaming internally. To think he’d be one to be so ecstatic over his lover considering marriage. He took her hand and pulled them to an alleyway. He put her back against the wall, put his fingers on her chin, tilted it up, and kissed her. Hidden from the people passing by, they spent some time making out in an abandoned alleyway before parting ways.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex again skip if uncomfortable

A little over half a year had passed by since Tsukuyo and Shinsuke became lovers. Shinsuke’s thirtieth birthday wasn’t that far away. The news of a war brewing threw the entire country into chaos. Yoshiwara became a safe haven for innocent citizens. Tsukuyo was busy overlooking the entire city, she didn’t have a chance to see Shinsuke these days. Shinsuke himself was also busy preparing to head in for the final battle. He decided to let Bansai and Matako overlook the company for he didn’t know how long he was going to be gone. He told them to assist Tsukuyo and Yoshiwara as much as they could. He didn’t care how much money needed to be spent, he just wanted to help out his darling as much as he could. 

 

Matako was initially shocked and hurt Shinsuke already had his heart set on someone but got over it in time. Tsukuyo’s kindness had actually overtaken her heart too. She could see why Shinsuke fell in love with her. Her heart healed and she was now in a healthy relationship with Bansai.

 

Today Shinsuke had some time and asked Tsukuyo out for a dinner date. He was going to propose today. He knew it was a little fast and it wasn’t even a year since they started dating but he knew from the bottom of his heart she was the one. He arrived to Hinoya’s around 7:00 pm. He was dressed in a black tuxedo with a dark purple necktie. All the ladies were catching glimpses of him and fangirling with one another. Tsukuyo came out in a body hugging deep purple maxi dress with a split on her right leg. The dress had a moderate v neckline showing off a bit of her cleavage, thin straps, and highlighted her hourglass figure. A bit of light makeup was applied and finished off with a red tint on her lips. Both men and women couldn’t keep their eyes off of her, she was simply too stunning. Shinsuke was at a loss for words.

 

“Shinsuke?”

 

“Y-Yes?”

 

“Ya look handsome tonight. Not that ya don’t on tha daily” she blushed.

 

He was red to the tip of his ears. “You’re absolutely beautiful. I might not be able to send you back home tonight. Not that I already don’t have a hard time doing that.” Seeing how they were acting like two shy teenagers, no one would be able to tell they have sex quite often. 

 

“My, my. You two sure are silent tonight” Hinowa came out. “Go enjoy your date now. Time is of essence.” 

 

“Thank you Hinowa-san.” Shinsuke turned to Tsukuyo and held his hand out. “Shall we?” She smiled and took his hand.

 

“Look after our Tsukuyo, Takasugi-san~ You don’t have to bring her back home tonight!” she waved.

 

“H-Hinowa!”

 

“Thank you. I’ll take good care of her and bring her back tomorrow.”

 

“Shinsuke!” He smiled at her.

 

Shinsuke had reserved one of the nation’s most prestigious restaurants’ top floor to the two of them. They were seated next to the window where they could see the entire city. Tsukuyo was taken aback by the sight. “Shinsuke, this must’ve been so expensive. Ya didn’t have to.”

 

Her being surprised by the view brought a smile to his lips. He put his hand on top of hers. “This is nothing. You deserve only the best.” The two enjoyed a nice romantic dinner. The time came where Shinsuke was going to propose. The lights went out.

 

“What’s goin’ on?” A minute later the lights came back on. Shinsuke was no longer in his seat. She looked to her side and saw him on one knee with a ring box in his hand. Inside the box was a ring with a platinum band and an oval-cut brilliant diamond. Her hands rose to her mouth. “Shinsuke…!”

 

“Tsukuyo, I know it hasn’t been long since we’ve become lovers but I know that there is absolutely no other person for me other than you. I really love you and wish to cherish you for the rest of my life. Will you give me the honor of being your husband?”

 

Her eyes started getting watery. When she gave up her womanhood, she never thought about love or even getting into a relationship. He came back into her life and smashed that wall into a rubble. He showed her many things and made her feel all sorts of ways. She wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. “Yes!” 

 

He happily slid the ring onto her finger. He got up and picked her up bridal style. They leaned in for a kiss and put their foreheads together. “I promise to give you the happiest life with all that I can.”

 

“Me too, Shinsuke.”

 

“You already do.” They kissed once more. He brushed her hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear. “I wish I could marry you right now. Even though we have to wait for the legal paperwork, I wish we could marry between the two of us.”

 

“Let’s do it.”

 

He couldn’t believe his ears. “Are you sure?”

 

“More than sure.”

 

“What about the ceremony, your dress, and everything else?”

 

“That can wait until later.”

 

Oh how he loved her so. A plan popped up in his mind. “I got an idea.” They first visited a wedding dress shop and he told Tsukuyo to pick out a dress. 

 

“Shinsuke these are all expensive,” she whispered.

 

“Don’t worry about the price Tsukuyo. Buy what you want to buy.”

 

“I don’t know what kinda dress to buy.” 

 

Shinsuke asked the consultant to help Tsukuyo pick out a wedding dress. He waited outside while she purchased the dress because he wanted to wait until they were going to wed to see her in it. He also got a different tuxedo. He got a white tuxedo with a lavender necktie. The second place they visited was a jewelry shop. They purchased matching diamond wedding rings with a white gold band. Lastly they went to the bakery and purchased a simple fresh cream cake. 

 

“Where should we go for the location?” She gave him a “you know where” kind of look. He small smile curled up on his lips. “I understand.” 

 

They had returned to the forest where they first met each other. It brought up a lot of old memories. The moonlight was shining on exact spot they met at. It was as if the world was waiting for these two lovers to get married. They went behind different trees and slipped into their wedding outfits. Tsukuyo came out in a gorgeous mermaid dress with ruffles at the bottom. Shinsuke came out in this white tuxedo. They were both speechless when they saw each other. 

 

“You managed to make me speechless twice in one night already.” He held out his arm to her.

 

She linked her arm with his. “Yer ‘boutta make my heart explode.”

 

“I’d revive you back.” They faced each other and held hands. Under the full moon they exchanged their eternal vows to one another and sealed it with a kiss. The marks that appeared when they were kids shone once more before completely fading.

 

“Does this mean our contract has been fulfilled?”

 

“I think so.” He looked into her beautiful purple eyes. “I love you so much, Mrs. Takasugi.”

 

“It feels weird havin’ a last name.” She didn’t mean it in a sad way but Shinsuke’s heart still hurt. “I love it. Thank ya Mr. Shinsuke.” She kissed him on the cheek. Shinsuke was happy beyond words. He had a new family now with the woman he loves.

 

For the rest of the evening he took her to one of the most high class hotels. He got the best suite of the place, thanks to his name. It was another view of the city. Tsukuyo’s hands were on the window admiring the view. The way the buildings were lit up and how the sky was dark was quite the scenery. Shinsuke hugged her from behind and admired the view along with his wife. He peeped down and saw her cleavage. A tent in his pants grew. Unfortunately the material of the dress was thick so Tsukuyo couldn’t feel anything. He wanted to please her this instant. His hands worked their way up to her chest. He started rubbing the material over her chest.

 

“Shinsuke,” she whipped her head around.

 

“You’re so beautiful darling.” He kissed the back of her neck to her shoulder.

 

Tsukuyo relaxed into his kisses. He unzipped the back of her dress and pulled it down. Tsukuyo wasn’t wearing a bra and was only in her underwear. She took the underwear off herself. He tore his tuxedo and boxers off. They couldn’t wait no not tonight. He turned her around to face him and crashed his lips onto her. They started kissing passionately. He put his dick in between her legs and rubbed it against her, teasing her. He felt his dick getting wet from her juices. He roughly grabbed onto her breasts and kneaded them. He squeezed her breasts together to suck on both the nipples at once.

 

“Ah! Shinsuke!!!! AH!” she gripped onto his shoulders. After sucking and twirling on her nipples for so long, her nipples puffed up. “Ah, ha, ah, ah.” She rubbed on his dick in between her legs.

 

“Ah, ah. Tsukuyo.” He went down on his knees and spread her legs apart. He spread her outer lips to take a look inside of her. “You’re so beautiful.” He put his tongue on her clit. It made Tsukuyo sharply inhale. He sucked and played with her clit using his tongue.

 

“Ah! Ah!” She held onto his head. He inserted a finger and painfully teased her slowly. “Shinsuke, ah, ah! More!” He inserted a second finger then a third. Her toes curled and she was now gripping onto his hair. She was about to come. “Ah, AH!” she came as her entire body pulsed. He took his mouth off his clitoris and licked her juices up.

 

“You taste so good.” She was gasping for air.

 

“Shinsuke.” She turned around towards the window. She reached out and grabbed his dick. She slowly inserted it inside of her. “Ah, ah! Shinsuke yer so big!” He put his hands on her waist but she lightly slapped them off. “Nu uh. We’re gonna play by my rules.” Shinsuke smirked and abided. She put his hands on the window. She started moving up and down nice and slow. Whenever she got back to the bottom of his dick she grinded and moved around in a circular motion. It drove him over the edge.

 

“Nngh! Ah, Tsukuyo, ah! Shit you feel so good!” He wanted to grab onto her hips and hammer inside of her.

 

“Ah, ah, ah! Shinsuke!” She was going up and down his dick little faster. She pressed her body onto the window. Her breasts were squished onto the window and the friction on her nipples was driving her crazy. She was going up and down his dick fast now. Her release was quickly approaching again. “Ah, ah, ah! Shinsuke! AH!” She slammed down on him and came. “Ah, ah!” She thrusted to ride out her orgasm.  ***Pant, pant, pant*** “Ah, Shinsuke ya feel so good.”

 

Shinsuke licked his lips and grabbed onto her hips. Hands still on the window, he moved her body away from the window and turned her to the side. He lifted her leg up and started to steadily thrust into her. “Damn you’re so tight. I love how you hug me so tight.” His hands moved to her breasts. He squeezed and teased the nipples.

 

“Ah, ah! Shinsuke no!” she cried out. “No, ah, no, ah, ah, ah!” She was still sensitive from coming but she felt another one coming.

 

He was thrusting in her at a steady pace on purpose. He wanted her to lose herself to pleasure all night long.

 

“Shinsuke faster!”

 

“Hm? What was that?” There was a smile on his face.

 

“Shinsuke ya heard what I said! Stop teasin’ me!”

 

He bent down to her ear. “Please repeat your request. I couldn’t hear it.” His breath was tickling her ear, it made her feel hotter.

 

“I SAID FASTER! DO ME FASTER! DO ME DEEPER!”

 

He locked her hips and rammed into her. The thrust was so strong her breasts clapped together. Feeling his release approaching, he started ramming into her at a faster pace. His dick was throbbing, growing, twitching inside of her. “Ah, ah, ah! Tsukuyo!”  ***Smack, smack, smack*** The sound of their flesh coming into contact filled the room. “Ah! AH!” He kissed her as he came inside of her. He thrusted as her walls milked him dry.

 

“Ah, ah, ah!” she cried. She came for the third time. She lost strength in her legs. He picked her up and carried her to the bed. He laid her down and kissed her. “Ya made me come so much.”

 

“I’m happy as long as you’re happy.”

 

“I can make ya even happier,” she said with a devilish grin.

 

“What does my beautiful wife have in store for me I wonder?” he played along.

 

“Just relax ‘n see.” She flipped their positions. He was now on his back and she was on top of him. It was safe to say they spent the night making each other come like no tomorrow.

 

Morning came and Shinsuke brought her back “home” safely. This was it, they didn’t know when they would see each other again. He kissed her. “I’ll come back to you I promise.”

 

“Ya better! Don’t ya dare make me a widow.”

 

“Of course I won’t. I want to live a nice long life with you.” 

 

***Snap*** Hinowa had taken a picture of them being loveydovey. “Hoho, I’m sorry for interrupting. I thought it’d be cute to take a picture of you two.” Tsukuyo blushed.

 

“Can you take another picture of us?” Shinsuke asked.

 

“Of course!”

 

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her.  ***Snap***

 

“This is also lovely. I’ll develop these photos as soon as possible. If you’ll excuse me.” She walked back into the tea shop.

 

Shinsuke looked at Tsukuyo with a serious expression. “Tsukuyo, you must stay safe at all costs. Please listen to me carefully, if danger comes to Yoshiwara you must run at all costs. I’ll find you.”

 

“Are ya mad? How can tha leader of tha Hyakka just run away?”

 

“He’s no ordinary fox. I know how strong you are. You’d stay and fight but I can’t lose you please. I want you to put yourself first than anyone else.”

 

“I can’t make any promises.” This was the best response he was going to get. 

 

He put his forehead on hers. “You stubborn woman. My stubbornly strong, beautiful bride.”

 

“Ya got that right. I won’t go down without a fight.”

 

Shinsuke let out a light sigh. “I know. You’re so courageous and selfless. A little too much for your own good sometimes.” They spent their last few moments in silence looking at each other. It was time and they had to be separated. They kissed for the last time until they’d be reunited again. They didn’t want to let go of each other but sadly they had to.

 

.

 

Time passed by and the war waged on. Tsukuyo wanted to go fight and protect Shinsuke but she suppressed her feelings.

 

“Tsukuyo, go,” Hinowa encouraged. “The Shinigami tayuu is no longer there after she met the love of her life again. Yoshiwara will be okay. Once this war is over, you won’t be here anymore.”

 

“Hinowa what do ya mean?”

 

“You didn’t think I didn’t notice the wedding rings you guys had on? You were never meant to be here forever. So go, go and be by the man you love.”

 

Tsukuyo was touched. She nodded and ran out of Yoshiwara. She headed over to Kabukichou to where Shinsuke was.

 

.

 

“How foolish you are. Why do you insist on protecting humans? They’re nothing but disgusting creatures,” Utsuro said while overwatching Shinsuke and the other two fight off his underlings. Utsuro jumped down and landed in front of them. “Playtime is over.”

 

Shinsuke had a furious expression on his face. He pointed his sword at him. “It’ll be the end to you. I’ll end this once and for all.”

 

Utsuro smiled. “Is that so? Show me what you’ve got!” He sped up to Shinsuke and whipped out a sword in a blink of an eye.

 

Utsuro and Shinsuke were letting their sword do the fighting. A group of underlings surrounded Shinsuke and attacked him. “Dammit!” He swung his sword around and killed them in one motion. Utsuro had disappeared and reappeared behind him.

 

“Takasugi!” Gintoki and Katsura yelled.

 

Kunais came flying and hit the spot Utsuro was standing at. Utsuro immediately disappeared. “Shinsuke!” Tsukuyo had caught up. He stared at her in disbelief.

 

“I thought I told you to avoid danger!” 

 

“Ya think I can just sit still while yer fightin’? We’re husband ‘n wife aren’t we?! Whatever ya go through, I go through too!”

 

Shinsuke smiled. “What will I do with you?”

 

“Have my back ‘n I’ll have yers” she smiled back.

 

“Tch. Lucky bastard. They’re lovey dovey in this kind of situation too,” Gintoki said annoyed while slashing fodders.

 

“Deal.” Shinsuke and Tsukuyo fought off the underlings that kept distracting them for Utsuro. Utsuro reappeared behind Shinsuke, ready to impale him. Tsukuyo noticed and ran towards him. She hugged him from behind and took the attack. His sword had stabbed her through the lower back.

 

“Nngh!” 

 

Shinsuke felt her familiar warmth behind him and turned around. He held her. “TSUKUYO!” He realized Tsukuyo got impaled.

 

“Sharp eyes for a human. She saw the attack coming and took the blow. Not bad.” He licked the blood off his sword. “Hm? I taste a little bit of fox blood? Ah...I see. She was carrying one.”

 

“She...what?” he hissed at Utsuro.

 

“Ah was she your mate? She and your child just sacrificed their lives for you.” Utsuro chuckled darkly.

 

“I’ll never forgive you for this!” He gripped onto his sword so hard his knuckles turned white. “I’ll bury you in hell,” he said in a low growl.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sex once again lol skip if uncomfortable

Shinsuke was walking holding groceries in one hand and a child’s small hand with the other. The child was so tired, she kept nodding her head. He couldn’t contain his smile. “Tsukiko are you sleepy?” he asked his three year old daughter.

 

She shook her head. “No papa! Tsukiko’s okay!”

 

Shinsuke got on one knee and looked her in her purple eyes. _Just like Tsukuyo._ He chuckled. “Are you sure?” He spread his arm. “You’re welcome to sleep on papa. Papa will carry you all the way home.” The offer was tempting to young Tsukiko. She took small steps into her father’s arm. “Heh, that’s my princess.” He lifted her up. She put her head on his shoulder. “Are you comfortable?” She nodded.

 

As he was walking a wild fox appeared in the middle of the road. Tsukiko perked up at the sight of it. “Papa a fox!” She wanted to be let down so he let her down. “Nice fox.” She carefully walked up to it.

 

“Tsukiko, don’t walk up to it.” The fox felt threatened so it lunged at her. “Tsukiko!” Shinsuke quickly shielded her and took the attack to the back. After the attack the fox ran off. Tsukiko started crying. “Don’t cry.” He wiped her tears away.

 

“I-I’m sorry papa.”

 

“Papa’s okay. Don’t worry this is nothing.” He scooped her back up. Eventually Tsukiko calmed down.  “Are you alright?”

 

“Uh-huh…”

 

“Why did you go close to the fox?”

 

“I wanted to pet it. The fox was cute.”

 

“I understand the fox was cute but you shouldn’t go up to a wild animal like that. You never know when they might attack. Don’t do that okay?” She nodded and put her tiny arms around his neck.

 

.

 

He made it back home with Tsukiko knocked out. The lights turned on and a figure came out. The woman came up to hold their daughter.

 

“It’s alright honey, I got it.”

 

“I got it.” She took the sleeping child out of his arm. She turned around to put Tsukiko to bed. He grabbed onto her arm. She looked at him with a curious expression. He kissed her and she returned his kiss.

 

“I’m home Tsukuyo.”

 

“Welcome back home Shinsuke.” After tucking Tsukiko into bed, Tsukuyo joined her husband in their bedroom. He was in the middle of changing and that was when she discovered the injury on his back. “Shinsuke! What happened here?!”

 

“I’m fine darling. Just a little scratch that’s all.”

 

“This doesn’t look like a little scratch. Looks like a wild animal did this.” She lied him down on the bed face front. “Ya gotta be careful.” She applied some ointment and bandaged him up. “Yer not able to heal fast anymore.”

 

“I’ll still heal. This is nothing.” He moved her off of him and laid her down on her back. He put his body on top of hers. He dove his head for a kiss. He tugged on her lower lips. His hand snaked up to her breasts.

 

She gasped. “Shinsuke! We can’t be doin’ this!”

 

He moved his mouth down to her neck and left hickeys all over her neck. “I need to feel you right now.” After what had happened, he needed reconfirmation time to time that this wasn’t just a dream. He hand went under her sweatshirt and yanked down the bra. He aggressively grabbed her breasts.

 

“Nn-ah! Shinsuke, ah!” She liked the way he was groping her breasts, it felt so good. He lifted the sweatshirt over her head and tossed the bra to the side.

 

He loved the way her soft, warm, big breasts felt in his hands. He loved it even more when he was sucking on them. He licked his lips then started sucking on her nipples. It elicited louder moans from her. The pit of her stomach fired up and her intimate area started getting wet.

 

“Wait, Shinsuke.” ***Pant, pant*** “Take yer clothin’ off too.”

 

“As you wish.” He teasingly took off his clothing piece by piece. He wanted to show her what was to come. She gave him a naughty smile and put her finger in her mouth. She put her hand on his dick and moved it up and down. “Nngh!” Just the feeling of her hand alone felt so good.

 

“Yer so big. I love yer dick so much Shinsuke.”

 

He bent down to her ear. “I love your pussy so much and the way it squeezes me so hard. I can’t ever get enough of you,” he whispered.

 

“Mmm. Please me baby.”

 

“I’ll please you so much the only thing you’ll be able to think about is me.” His hand moved up to her inner thigh. Tsukuyo was still wearing her skirt and stockings. He didn’t take it off of her on purpose. The feeling of his hand running up and down her inner thighs made it much more erotic. Tsukuyo spread her legs and he brought his hand to her entrance. Her wetness soaked through her underwear and stocking. He wet the palm of his hand and rubbed it up and down. He used his other hand and mouth to entertain her breasts.

 

“Ah, ah! Ah! Shinsuke, ah!”

 

He unzipped the side zipper of the skirt and took the stockings off of her. He tossed everything to the floor. He put his mouth on her entrance. He licked her up and down with the underwear in between.

 

“Ah, Shinsuke! I want yer tongue inside of me!” Tsukuyo couldn’t stand the teasing. She thrusted towards his mouth.

 

Shinsuke chuckled. “My bride has gotten so impatient.” He took the underwear off of her. He inserted his tongue inside her entrance and slowly ate her out. He spread her clitorial hood and put his finger on her clit. He moved her clit in a circular motion.

 

“Ah, ah! AH, AH!” she cried out in pleasure.

 

Shinsuke felt her walls contracting and knew she was about to come. He pulled his tongue out slowly to prevent her from coming. She whined at the loss of his tongue. “Patience love.” He sucked and tongue punched her clit.

 

“Ah, ah, ah! AH, Shinsuke!”

 

He grabbed a breast and teased her nipple. He brought his mouth back to her opening and inserted his tongue once more. This time he picked up the pace. Her inner walls were contracting around his tongue once more.

 

“AH, AH, AH!” she grabbed fistfuls of the bedsheet. “I-I’m, I’m comin’!” She let pleasure rip throughout her body. Her mind went blank as she came. Shinsuke drank all of her juices up. She hazily sat up. She brought Shinsuke up and sat him down. She touched his tip with a finger and moved her finger away. A long string of pre-cum was visible. Tsukuyo gulped. “Looks like someone got excited also,” she teased.

 

“Ah, Tsukuyo.” She put her mouth on the tip and sucked. The way she worked her warm, wet mouth caused Shinsuke to moan in a loud and deep voice. She slowly put all of his dick in her mouth. She started bobbing her head up and down as she sucked. “Ah, AH! AH, AH, TSUKUYO!” Shinsuke had the urge to thrust his hips. Tsukuyo knew he wanted to and held him down by the hips. Her head went up and down faster and she sucked harder. “AH, AH!” His dick kept twitching and without warning he shot his load in her mouth. She swallowed every drop not allowing any to escape from her. She took her mouth off with a ‘pop’ sound.

 

“Shinsuke.” Tsukuyo turned around and went on all fours. She shook her ass, teasing him. Shinsuke didn’t waste even a second. He positioned himself behind her and penetrated her. “Ah, ah. Shinsuke, ah. Ya feel so good, ah.” Screw steady thrusts. Shinsuke put his hands on her hips and hammered in and out of her. “AH, AH!” All Tsukuyo could think about was how good his dick feels inside of her. His grips on her hips tightened. It was so going to leave marks on her. Overstimulated her walls were shuddering. “AH, I’M COMIN’! AH!” She came a second time. Her body trembled and she collapsed onto the bed face front. “Ah.” She moaned as she went through her orgasm.

 

Shinsuke placed his body on top of hers. His chest was touching her back. He left hickeys all over her back. He put his hands on top of hers. He started ramming inside of her. “Ah, ah. Tsukuyo, ah. You feel so damn good. You’re so addicting.”

 

“Ah, ah. Shinsuke! Ah!” She was still sensitive from coming.

 

His poundings became erratic and his dick was twitching again. He was coming. “Ah, ah! Tsukuyo I’m going to come!” he warned her properly this time.

 

“Wait, Shinsuke, no! I’m goin’ to get pregnant!”

 

He locked her hips down. “Mmpf. We’ll have another baby!” He came as he thrusted. “Ah, ah, ah! TSUKUYO!”

 

“Ah, ah! Shinsuke, ah! Ya feel so hot inside of me!” She felt his cum pouring inside of her for what seemed like forever. They winded down from their releases. He slowly took out his dick and laid down next to her.

 

He loved it when her purple eyes were looking back into his green eye. He hugged her. Sometimes all of this felt surreal. She snuggled up to him. “Do ya regret ya know...”

 

“Are you kidding me? I would’ve regretted it if I didn’t.”

 

Flashback to the war 

 

Shinsuke had defeated Utsuro. Shinsuke was walking away from Utsuro’s body to go to Tsukuyo. “Takasugi,” Shouyou’s voice had called out to him.

 

Shinsuke stopped walking. _Don’t do this to me sensei. Tsukuyo...our child...What am I supposed to do now?_

 

“There’s a way to bring your lover and child back. You must give up the fox blood that runs through your veins. Give that blood to her and she’ll come back. In exchange of bringing her back to life, you’ll lose the fox side of you. You and your child will be regular humans. I’m sorry Takasugi. Thank you for being my student.” His body turned into ashes.

 

Shinsuke didn’t even have to think about it. He would rather die than live in a world without his beloved Tsukuyo in it. He turned into a normal human just so he could have her back in his life. Tears started streaming down his eyes when he saw those bright purple eyes once more. Afraid she might disappear again, he held her tight.

 

End of flashback 

 

They had come a long way since that day. Tsukuyo and Shinsuke eventually held a wedding ceremony like they had said. Shinsuke was still the CEO of his company but was more hands-off. He wanted to spend more time with his wife and daughter. They settled down in a suburban area where he had built a large house for their growing family.

 

Shinsuke was watching Tsukuyo sleep with a peaceful expression on her face. As creepy as this sounded, he could look at her face forever. She was the light of his universe. _I love you so much Tsukuyo._ The fox and his lady lived a happy life together.


End file.
